


Rhett's Chill

by Mythicalstrawberry



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalstrawberry/pseuds/Mythicalstrawberry
Summary: Set after gmm 1355 Link could notice that Rhett wasn't feeling well at the beggining of the episode but Rhett said he was fine..Link should have known better.





	Rhett's Chill

Rhett and Link are working in their office. It's been a long, hard, stressful week. Link was deep into research for this weeks Earbiscut, when he hears something, something that sounds off. He looks up from his work and stretches his arms out resting his hands on Rhett's thigh. He rubs his thumb a few times till he realizes that under his hand Rhett's leg is shaking, and the noise he heard earlier was coming from Rhett. He glanced up to see Rhett’s teeth chattering. 

“Rhett!” Link jumped up and spun Rhett around in his chair till they were eye to eye. “Rhett what is wrong?!”

Link was used to being cold teeth chattering and goosebumps but he’s not sure the last time he saw Rhett cold like this. He looked down at the man his green eyes glassy. He noticed that Rhett was wearing jeans a sweater and his coat. There was no reason for him to be cold like this. 

“Rhett, baby tell me what is happening! What is going on?”  
“I dddddont know “ chattered Rhett “I'm just so cold”  
Link pulled the man into his lap letting Rhett's head lay on his chest. Rhett sank down and relaxed for just a second. 

“No ! we have so much work to do we can’t stop. I'm fine I'll just get a tea and I'll warm right up” protested Rhett

Link looked a Rhett and flashes of all the times that Rhett had helped him and comforted him through his life came flashing through his mind.  
-That time when they were in 2nd grade and Link and thrown up in class and he went to the nurse but his mom was a work so it was going to take a long time to come to pick him up so Rhett and faked sick so he could be in the nurse's office with him. Then when his mom came to pick him up they took Link home and Rhett had laid with him that afternoon and Links mom had dropped the sick boy off the next day while she went to work and Rhett had rubbed his back all day while Link tried to sip on Gatorade.  
\- The time in 4th grade when they were running through the woods and Link had tripped on some stick and scratched up his entire left side of his body and Rhett and helped him get back to his house then with the most gentle touch washed and bandaged his cuts.  
\- When they were in middle school and high school and college and even last month when Link had had a fever or a headache or anything and Rhett was always the person that Link wanted when he was sick, and Rhett was always so patient with him would stay with him in bed till his fever would break and he would feel better. 

Rhett stood up to get tea but the world spun he reached for the door but instead had to turn to the trash can. He could feel his mouth getting warm with saliva, he felt the rush of vomit come out his shoulders hunching over again and again. He could feel Links hand on his back.  
“Woah bo you're ok don't worry you'll be ok, how long have you been sick today, you should have told me”

Rhett leaned back against Links' hand and let Link lower him to the couch behind them.  
“I'm sorry “ Rhett had tears in his eyes. 

“No baby there is nothing to be sorry about” Link was running around the office. He got a wet washcloth and some water. 

Link returned to the couch it was almost 5 and he knew he didn't want everyone to come in and bother them as they left. He wiped Rhett's mouth and gave him a few sips of water. He helped his best friend to stand up.

“Rhett lets get you home”

“No the kids are home I don't want them to get whatever this is!”

“Ok well Christy and the kids are in North Carolina this week you can come home with me, let me just call Jessie really quick”

Link hung up the phone after Jessie agreed it would be best if Rhett went to Links house for the night so not to get the kids sick. 

“Alright, baby do you need help getting to the car?” Rhett placed his arm around Links shoulders putting most of his weight on his best friend. 

Link got Rhett in the car and before he could even get himself in the car Rhett was asleep. The man must be sick it usually took him at least an hour to fall asleep. Link placed his hand on Rhett's leg, he could feel the heat through his jeans. Rhett stirred and placed his hand in Links falling back asleep. They were almost back to Links house when Rhett's eyes flashed open.  
“LINK LINK I'm going to puke stop the car!” Link whipped his head around Rhett had his hand on his mouth and he was looking green. 

They were pulling on to Links street Link pulled the car over and Rhett threw open the door just as he started to puke again. Link kept his hand on the mans back as Rhett threw up more times then he could count till nothing else was coming up. When he finally sat back up, Link looked into his eyes and could see that he was crying. 

“Shh baby you are ok I can see the house don't worry we will get you all cleaned up”

“Link I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry” cried Rhett shaking and shivering against Links' hand.  
Link pulled into the house and ran around to get Rhett. He helped the man into the house and got him on the couch. He reached down to pull off his shoes. Link put his wrist up against Rhett's forehead. “Baby you are burning up, let me know what I can get you” Rhett just moaned. Link laid him down on the couch and tucked him in. Link got up to go get stuff from the kitchen.

“No please don't go, Link” 

“I'll be right back I'm going to get you some water you need to drink something, we have to keep you hydrated”

Link pulled out his phone to text Christy, he's not good at this. When the kids are sick Christy takes care of them and well when he is sick Rhett takes care of him.  
“Hey, where is the thermometer?”- He shot the text off to Christy  
It didn't even take a second for the phone to ring. He looked down it was Christy.  
“Hey honey” Link whispered  
“What’s going on? Let me call Rhett he will come over and take care of you! Lay down, what hurts?” she said all in one panicked breath  
“Whoa whoa whoa I'm fine it's actually Rhett, I have him here he threw up at work and then on the way home. I think he's got a fever and I just wanted to check. We told Jessie he was going to stay here while you guys were out of town so that he didn't get the kids sick” 

“Oh, oh no poor Rhett” Christy said with a sigh of relief  
“Well, the thermometer is in the bathroom under my sink. Take good care of the big man, you know he's not used to being taken care of making sure you show him love”  
“Oh I will, thanks I love you, bye” Link hung up got some water and walked back to the couch. Rhett was already asleep. He didn't really want to wake him but he didn't fit on the couch and he didn't want a sore back to be added to Rhett's ailments. 

“Come on baby” rubbing his fingers through Rhett's hair that was matted with sweat  
“Mmmmm”  
“Come on baby we need to get up upstairs and into bed”  
Rhett blinked and took in Links face he looked so worried. Rhett hated the idea of Link worrying about him, so he tried to sit up. He did it too quickly the world spun he grabbed the trash can that Link had put next to him, he heaved but nothing came up. Link was right beside him smoothing his hair back. 

The worry didn't leave Links face, but Rhett let Link get him up off the couch and upstairs. They went into Links room and Rhett collapsed on the bed. Link went to the bathroom and found the thermometer right where Christy said it would be.  
“Here baby I want to check your temperature.”

Rhett scooted so that he was sitting up in bed. Link fiddled around with the thermometer realizing that he wasn't exactly sure how to use it. Thinking back to the times that Rhett had checked his temperature, how was he so good at this. Rhett sensing Links confusing took the thermometer and checked his own temperature.  
“Thanks, babe but I should be doing this for you, wow 103.3, bo you are burning up! We have to get some fluids in you we don't want you to dehydrate.” Link looked down at his best friend of 35 years and for the first time, Rhett looked small. His eyes were sunken, his face was somehow green and pale at the same time. Link stood up got the water he had brought up and brought it to Rhett's lips. Rhett moaned with rejection.  
“Please baby just a few sips we have to get water in you”

Rhett took 3 sips before he started gagging, somehow more came up. Thankfully Link had a trash can right there. Link steadied his hand on Rhett's chest, feeling the heat coming off of him, Rhett was shivering. Link walked over to the closest and got a change of clothes for Rhett. Link helped Rhett with his shirt, then went to unbutton his jeans and pull them off. Another day another situation Link would have been so excited to be undressing his best friend pulling his pants off and having him in his bed, but not today Rhett was so miserable and Link was getting worried. He got Rhett changed and got him to take some Tylenol anything to get this fever down. Link covered Rhett, turned the lights out and started to walk out the door when he heard Rhett call his name.  
“Link? Link please don't leave”  
“Are you sure baby I want you to get rest”  
“No please” Rhett lifted the covers inviting Link in.  
Link stripped off his pants and his shirt leaving him in just boxers, probably for the best Rhett had about 5 blankets piled on him and his skin felt like it was on fire.  
Link shuffled into bed and put his arm around Rhett.  
Hours later Link woke up to his phone vibrating he had 3 missed text from Jessie and just missed a phone call from her. Crap he thought, I should have called her to tell her we were ok.  
Link grabbed the phone and texted her back. He was DRENCHED in sweat, realizing it was not his but Rhetts.  
“Sorry we fell asleep”  
“That's ok I just wanted to make sure everything was ok”  
“Yeah he's still sleeping”  
“Wow! Thanks for keeping him company, fever?”  
Feeling guilty that he hadn't woken up to check lately Link scrambled for the thermometer this time feeling confident how to use it. He gently brushed Rhett's head is it possible that it felt warmer? Link tried to wake Rhett but he didn't move.  
“Rhett” link whispered in his ear, nothing  
“RHETT!” Link was starting to panic what if he has slipped into some kind of coma while Link had just slept.  
Link shook Rhett harder  
Rhett finally opened his eyes.  
“Rhett baby are you ok?”  
“I was till you woke me up”

“Sorry, I just wanted to check your fever I think its gone up again”  
Rhett tilted his head so that Link could get the thermometer to him. 103.8  
“Woah baby 103.8 we should go to the hospital. You've already had meds and it's only gone up” Link was panicking what could he do what is happening?  
“Link, Link its ok, I bet the last time I puked the meds came up too.” Rhett sitting up to comfort Link” Rhett could see tears in Links eyes. 

Link shot back “No baby don't take care of me I'm fine I'm worried about you”  
Calmly Rhett started to get out of bed. “I just need some more medicine I am sure I will be fine in the morning.” The second Rhett stepped out of bed he knew it was a bad idea shiver went up his spine and a wave of nausea hit him hard. He grabbed the trashcan and puked how was there anything left is all he could think. Link had already joined him at the edge of the bed. 

“Shhhhh baby you are ok don't worry” Link handed Rhett some more pills and the water. Got Rhett back in bed after he had him change out of his sweat-soaked PJs.  
Link remembered he was in the middle of texting Jessie. He went back to his phone.  
“He's got a high fever over 103, I told him we should go to the hospital, but he is convinced some more medicine and he can sleep it off. He just threw up again”  
“He’s pretty good and reading his body. Check his fever every hour and if it goes up any more or if he keeps throwing up I think you are right about going to the hospital. I trust you Link you love our boy more than anything I know you won't let anything happen to him.”  
Link put his phone down. She was right. He does love Rhett more than anyone and more than anything. 

He picked his phone back up and set his alarm for every hour.  
When the alarm went off he very carefully checked Rhett's temperature. 102.3 not good but a huge improvement. Link felt good about this. The next alarm Link woke Rhett up he gave him some more medicine and a wave of relief came over him with this time his temperature was 101.1.  
Link fell back asleep holding Rhett.  
Rhett woke up the next morning when the sun was coming to fall on his eyes. He turned over to find Link sound asleep holding the thermometer. Rhett leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Link’s eyes blinked open.  
“What are you ok? What was that for? How do you feel ?”  
“I'm fine, thank you for seeing me through that I couldn't have done it without you. I love you bo”  
“I love you too “ Link said as he let his eyes close again.


End file.
